It was a bet?
by queenjaffacake
Summary: Imagine on your wedding day finding out that the original reason you dated your husband was because of a bet... SPUK, Human AU.


"Imagine waiting until your wedding day for your husband found out you only initially dated him for a bet

Arthur's bro's-Alastair-Scotland

Dylan-Wales

Ryan- northern Ireland

Sean- Ireland

Peter also exists, but doesn't play a part in this fic.

* * *

The wedding reception was lovely.

Antonio was happy that the wedding was low-key, and the decoration had been chosen with soft greens adorning the tables. Only thirty people had been invited and to the reception and the wedding had proceeded without a was in complete bliss, and it felt perfect to sit next to Arthur Kirkland, his new husband."

"I'm going to have to talk to my brothers now, god almighty, or they'll complain three hours later when they're drunk that I never spoke to them, so I better do it now.

Antonio nodded. "Sure." He said. He smiled to himself as he watched Arthur leave. He felt incredibly lucky, and couldn't believe that his university relationship of four years had led to the wedding. He couldn't wait for their future as a married couple, together, with the honeymoon being very exciting...

Half an hour later of mindless chatting, toasts were made, and Arthur stood up and made a toast for his husband and visa versa. Antonio however, winced slightly as Arthur recalled, with fondness, on how they met. Antonio had bumped into Arthur in the hallway, and after pestering from Antonio, was taken out for a drink, and the rest was history. But Antonio knew the real story.

They had been at university together, and had only been passing acquaintances. But during his last year, Antonio had boasted of his seduction skills, and his friends, Francis and Gilbert, challenged him to try and date anyone they picked, for five dates, with the forfeit of having to run through campus, naked, in the bitterly cold December at noon.

They had chosen the prickly, and notoriously difficult to get along with, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur was studying English literature, and was in contrast to Antonio's maths degree. Arthur wasn't very social, and struggled to get along with people. After 'accidentally' bumping into him the hallway and taking him out for a drink it had been difficult to get past a second date with (he had resisted Antonio's charms.) however he eventually relented, and five dates was eventually conquered.

Antonio still had the photos of his friends naked 'adventure' in campus.

But Antonio didn't expect that he would enjoy Arthur's company: awkward small talk and a more... prudish sexuality weren't initially turn-ons for Antonio. However he came to discover quite a funny and caring man beneath the prickly exterior, which was a front, and Antonio discovered, to overcome shyness and trust issues. So Antonio had found himself eagerly accepting Arthur's rather awkward proposition of a film after the required five dates, and found himself for falling for the man.

He never told Arthur the circumstances of them dating. He told Arthur that he had asked Arthur on a date because he found him 'interesting' and 'cute'. Antonio had chickened out of telling him the real truth early on, he didn't want to anger Arthur. And now it would also humiliate Arthur, to find out, that the romance had come about of rather cruel intentions. He thought it'd best if he never told."He was stirred from his reminiscing by a slap on the shoulder. He turned to see Gilbert and Francis standing there.

The Reception has gone all right" Gilbert said.

Antonio nodded. "Thanks for the help in the organisation of this" he said to them.

Francis waved his hand. "Don't mention it, it was a pleasure to come back and see you. Can't believe you stayed in England though, I thought you liked the sun."

Antonio shrugged. "I have a good job here, and Arthur and I visit Spain for holidays so it's not too bad. Though I'll always miss the Spanish sun." He smiled.

Francis shrugged, and Gilbert looked at him. "Shouldn't you tell him about how you met...?"

Antonio shook his head. "That'd be humiliating. He doesn't need to know."

Gilbert looked pensive. "Not sure it's fair to make it seem you liked him because of a fairytale spark. He's living a lie."

Antonio shrugged. "Eh, it doesn't hurt us to keep it a lie. Anyway, we were immature and cruel back then, I've changed so there is not reason to tell him it was a bet."

They both nodded, a bit reluctantly, and the music changed to a slower pace. Antonio walked out and asked Arthur to dance. They swayed to the music, and Antonio felt the happiness swell in his chest as he stared into Arthur's eyes, and Arthur stared back. This, right now, was perfect.

en minutes later after the slow dance, Arthur tapped him on the shoulder when he was chatting with his elder sister. Arthurs face was reddening, as if was concealing anger.

Antonio felt concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Is it true?" Arthur snapped.

Antonio felt a wave of confusion wash over him, and blinked. "Is... what true?" He asked.

"Did you date me because of some kind of joke?" He asked, and Antonio felt his stomach drop and squirm. He felt his cheeks rising up, was it hot in here or...

"Errr, where you'd here that from?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Alastair. Apparently you were blabbing with Francis and Gilbert and he overheard."

Antonio winced. "Well, when you say it like that, it sounds kind of bad..."

Arthur bristled. "It 'sounds kind of bad'!?" Arthur said incredulously, and Antonio winced some more.

"So it's true then. I was just a joke to you" he said, and Antonio could hear the sadness in his voice, as his voice got smaller.

Antonio grabbed Arthur's hand. "It was initially a bet, but I fell for you! Trust me, I love you!

Antonio watched as Arthur's face scrunched up, holding back tears.

"But you told me you dated me because I caught your eye, I was attractive, was that all lies?"

"No! Well yes, but you are attractive-"

Arthur pulled his hand away from Antonio. "Save it, Antonio, I don't know what to believe."

Antonio watched as Arthur walked out of the hall, and an awkward slice followed as Antonio contemplated whether he should follow Arthur now or wait a bit to cool off or-"

It was then Antonio realised that everyone was watching him, a few glaring, a few shaking their heads, Francis and Gilbert looking apologetic...

"Err" Antonio said, and then winced as he saw Arthur's brothers walk towards him.

"Do you think this is funny!? Do you thinks Arthur's feelings are a joke?" Alastair snapped.

"No! I love Arthur. I... Lied to him about the reasons I met him but I wouldn't marry him if my feelings weren't true!" He watched as Dylan, the second youngest brother sighed.

"Look, it's fine, go after him and apologise."

Alastair bristled. "Naw, I ain't letting this twat near him. I knew he was no good."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling we may be overreacting a bit. I don't doubt that Antonio loves Arthur."

"Well you know, Arthur's been humiliating himself by telling others of his sappy love story so now Antonio should be humiliated" Alastair said, and raised his arm.

He was pulled away by Francis."Stop wasting time arguing here, and go after Arthur for gods sake!" He snapped. Antonio dumbly nodded and scuttled away as he heard Alastair protesting to Francis.

He scratched his head as he went out of the hall, and wondered where Arthur would've gotten to. He then remembered the garden, which had been a reason Arthur had wanted to host the reception here. He went round to the outside and sure enough he was there, sitting on a park bench, surrounded by many beautiful roses. It didn't look like he had cried much, but was leaning onto the park bench arm, chin in palm, too lost in thought to notice Antonio. Antonio, there, thought he looked beautiful.

"Hey... Arthur..." He said, and Arthur snapped out of his daze.

"Oh... Hello" he said, a little but cautiously.

Antonio sighed. "Arthur I'm sorry. I love you.

"Arthur didn't say anything, but made a 'mmm' sound of approval.

"It was just a stupid bet we made when we were immature, it didn't mean anything, I said I could date anyone and so Francis said...

"Arthur cut him off "Date the ugliest person he knows" he said, and didn't look at Antonio.

"No- not ugliest- just- erm- Francis didn't like you- well, at least you get along better now at least, haha- and said you were difficult and un-datable. They were completely over exaggerating of course, I mean you're not easy going but you know that, but, err, haha." Antonio said nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Arthur looked up at him. "Is this meant to make me feel better?" He said, a bit coldly.

"I- err-"

"How do I know this whole thing wasn't some joke, or that you only continued to date me out of pity!?" Arthur snapped. Antonio could see the tears return to his eyes, but Arthur turned away again.

Antonio grabbed Arthur by the shoulders, and forced Arthur to look at him "I fell for you. It may not be as romantic as I would've liked but I love you, trust me! When you asked me out, I agreed because I realised that I was developing feelings. I was going to tell about the bet but it seemed so cruel when I looked back on it and I didn't want to hurt you or make me look like an idiot. I suppose that seems stupid now"

Arthur softened his glare. "Well, you failed with not hurting me and such. God, what a horrible wedding day..." He said, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, but Antonio could see Arthur smiling a little.

"I love you Arthur" he said. "And I'm sorry. But I would've never proposed if I didn't love you. And that bet was mean, but I can't regret it, because otherwise I would've never have got to know you."

Arthur nodded, and the two leant in for a kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, but when they pulled away, they were both smiling.

"Maybe we should get back" Arthur said."Antonio nodded.

"We should, I think Alastair was going to murder Francis for getting me out of the argument.""Arthur laughed, and the two went back inside and round the corridors into the hall. When they came in, everyone was making awkward small talk, but everyone looked relieved to see the two come back together, arm in arm.

Antonio and Arthur went up to Gilbert and the Kirkland brothers who were sitting awkwardly. Antonio wondered why they looked anxious when Arthur came to greet them

"Hey, where's Francis and Alastair?" Antonio began. "They didn't actually kill each other did they?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, they're in the cupboard in the other room."

"Doing... what?" Antonio asked, but looked over to see Arthur was face palming himself.

"_Please_ don't tell me..." Arthur said, but the others shrugged.

"Their argument got quite... passionate." Dylan said bluntly. Arthur groaned but Antonio stood laughing.

"Thank goodness we left Peter with the kids over there." Arthur said finally. "And so the reception continued without a hitch, though the atmosphere was awkward when Alastair and Francis returned with their slightly dishevelled appearances.

However, it was good enough though for Antonio.

* * *

The end!


End file.
